Bowls and containers are used for many purposes. Examples include pet bowls that are used to hold water and food for dogs, cats, etc. Other examples include bowls that are used for preparing food such as mixing ingredients, etc. A major drawback for these containers is that they tend to move as they are being used. Most dog owners have seen their dog pushing the food bowl around the floor trying to reach the last of the food. Most pet owners have also accidentally kicked their pet's water bowl causing the bowl to move and water to spill on the floor. Similarly, when a person is mixing ingredients in a bowl on a counter, for example, using a hand mixer, the bowl sometimes moves or slides around the counter causing problems or inconvenience for the person.